Talk:Cold Stream
Thanks for creating this page! We don't know much of anything yet, but I'm glad this page actually exists now. The Parish If you look on the Left 4 Dead 2 survivor's pages, for example Ellis and check the status. It says they are in military custody. Shouldn't this campaign take place after The Parish campaign? Valve has stated that Cold Stream is made specifically for gameplay, not story; it doesn't further the story at all whatsoever.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 02:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Release Date and price? Any one figure out a release date for Cold steam on the Xbox? and do you think it will be 560 MS like the other dlc? curious :)--Francisfan3 17:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Its been over a year and they have only said that they are almost done but there taking a long time. Honestly valve needs to actually get off there asses and do some fucking work. Honestly back when i was playing l4d1 and l4d2 on steam before my ban for no reason, I played alot of custom campaigns and maps and i have seen them take less time on amazing stuff than valve has. Luigi01080 00:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The Cold Stream DLC along with all the Left 4 Dead 1 campaigns are being released on the 24th of July, 2012. And the reason that Valve has taken ages to complete this is because they need to make sure that there are no bugs becuase it takes ages for them to release bug fixes for teh xbox 360, and they are also doing a lot of work remaking the Source engine for Episode 3. 21:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) font used on page image Is is me or does the font look a lot like the font used on the My Chemical Romance album "The Black Parade" It looks really similar if not the same... New melee weapon is there any proof of this new melee weapon?on Possilbe A New Melee Weapon or Not It Depends on if They Will Add it or Not? In the Xbox blog post of July 10, 2012, Valve stated Cold Stream would be released on July 24th, which is today. Now, Valve hasn't done it yet (liars...), but I just wanted to say something. --[[User:AKtrollin|Mr. Trollin'']] 00:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) So Cold Stream has been released on Steam, however is there a set release date for the Xbox 360? I think a blog post said "around next week" but does that mean next Tuesday? 08:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I would say this is another reason why PC is better than console, but I don't want to make an argument here, so... whatever. On L4D blog page there is text saying "Automatic update for PC and Mac" and smaller "+coming soon for XBox 360". :Pangia (talk) 10:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Left 4 Dead ports? I know the other L4D campaigns have been ported, but do they have the original survivors on them? Yes the L4D ports have the original survivors. Sgt. Maine (talk) 04:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Canon Okay, peoples. I had a thought just a few moments ago: What if this campaign IS actually canon? My logic is that, at the start of Swamp Fever, you can see a crashed helicopter behind the train. It uses the model of News Chopper 5 (I'm sure we all remember that one). As you probably know, Dark Carnival ends with a yellow coloured UH-1 Huey as opposed to a blue/red/white UH-1. My theory is this: Dark Carnival ends with the yellow chopper flying off then crashing at the start of Cold Stream. Remember the fire? That's from the crashed Huey. Then, they get to the Escape chopper which is News Chopper 5 (who needs No Mercy anyway?) and then it crashes, leading to Swamp Fever. So, what do you think? Genius, right? Fitzynator42 (talk) 22:09, September 10, 2016 (UTC)